Hija del Bosque
by Beethlehem
Summary: Aquellas lagrimas acarician tus mejillas, tratas de repetirte una y otra vez que el sentimiento en tu interior no es real, pero sabes que no es así y solo te quieres engañar a ti misma. Lo amas y lo sabes, mas nunca podrá ser. Tu mejor amigo, tu mentor, tu compañero... El amor de tu vida, se va a casar. After Lord of The Rings.
1. No es real

**Disclaimer**. Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran J.R.R. Tolkien y Peter Jackson (Tauriel). Yo solo los tome sin fin de lucro para entretenimiento personal.

**Autor**. **B**etlehem _(**E**lffies en Wattpad)_

_Esta FanFic solo se encuentra publicado en Wattpad y Fanfiction, en caso de verlo en otra web, les agradecería que me comunicaran, gracias :)._

No es real.

.

.

.

Cierras los ojos tratando de alejar aquel pensamiento destructivo que ronda por tu mente, sin embargo no puedes, sigue surcando tu cabeza; te dolió y mucho. Aquellas palabras viperinas de tu rey dieron justo en el clavo.

Una traicionera lagrima roda por tu mejilla; por más que niegues aquel sentimiento, por más que lo oprimas y te digas a ti misma que es inexistente, continua haciéndote llorar todas las noches por tratar de oprimir la existencia del mismo.

—No es real—Te dices mientras colocas una de tus manos sobre tu pecho, la aprietas con fuerza porque te duele, te duele demasiado —Porque duele tanto si no lo es— No puedes más, caes de rodilla abrazándote a ti misma y comienzas a llorar con más ganas.

Tu mejor amigo, tu mentor, tu compañero... El amor de tu vida, se va a casar.

Sabías que algún día eso sucedería, es por eso que siempre tratabas de oprimir ese sentimiento, haciéndote a la idea de que solo era una ilusión, un capricho del amor que tu corazón creía profesarle a aquel rubio.

—¿Y qué esperabas Tauriel? Él es un príncipe— Tú misma te herías con esas palabras que tantas veces te repite el destino, él es un príncipe: Tu superior.  
Solo eres una simple capitana de la guardia Real, solo eso.

Lloras un poco más para sacar toda la frustración en tu corazón, para tranquilizar tus emociones que se encuentran a flor de piel. Lloraste durante tanto tiempo que sin remedio quedas dormida bajo aquel frondoso árbol con las lágrimas del dolor marcadas en tus mejillas.

.

.

.

—Tauriel, despierta— Escuchas una voz a la lejanía, una voz que amas escuchar que susurra tenuemente en tus puntiagudas orejitas.

Te remueves un poco, te encuentras tan cómoda que realmente no quieres despertar, mueves tu mano y sientes como debajo de ella están los muslos de una persona, tienes la cabeza apoyada sobre las piernas de alguien.  
Escuchas una risa por lo bajo y decides no moverte al percibir como una mano acaricia ligeramente tu cabello, contornea tu rostro con un dedo pulgar con toda la delicadeza que les posible a aquella persona, sientes un escalofrió recorrer tu espina dorsal y te levantas de golpe.

Una parte de ti protesta, ya que estabas tan cómoda que era injusto que le arrebataras a tu alma esa felicidad, pero tu mente siempre perspicaz te dijo que era lo correcto.

—Mi lord Legolas— Te reincorporaste de manera ágil, limpiaste tus mejillas con discreción para que este no notara las marcas de aquellas lágrimas que hace un tiempo habían adornado tu rostro. Te diste cuenta que ya estaba anocheciendo, ya que la puesta de sol adornaba el paisaje del bosque a pesar de ser tan sombrío hacía que luciera maravilloso en aquella época del año. —Lo lamento, estaba entrenando que perdí la noción del tiempo —Mentiste.

—Te he dicho que no me llames así Tauriel, somos amigos —Como bofetada de guante blanco sientes esa aguda palabra "Amigos" en otros tiempos eso era suficiente, pero ahora todo era distinto. Sonríes con falsedad asintiendo con la cabeza, recoges tu arco que se encuentra en el suelo y le das la espalda. Su mano rápida te toma de la cintura pegando su torso a tu espalda, se acerca a tu oído y susurra, te estremeces a su tacto; tiene tanto efecto sobre ti que él no se percata de ello.

—¿Que sucede Tauriel?—Te cuestiona de manera tranquila, no respondes y agachas la mirada, tratas de maquilar otra mentira piadosa, pero tu cerebro esta shockeado por su cercanía, sientes su aliento en tu nuca y cómo aprieta su fuerte mano en tu estrecha cintura, el realmente no te hace las cosas fáciles. Intentas separarte para pensar en algo un poco fuera de su alcance, te remueves en tu lugar pero el ejerce aún más fuerza acercándote más hacia él.

Las ganas de llorar inundan tu ser, como quisieras que las cosas fueran distintas.

—Es solo que deje algunas cosas pendientes en el cuartel— Si, esa era la excusa perfecta, quitas su mano con delicadeza y comienzas caminar a paso apresurado sin mirar atrás, no querías torturarte más a ti misma, no más.

Sin embargo el destino que ese día conspiraba en contra de tus sentimientos queriendo verte sufrir.

Él se acerca de manera rápida y detenido tu andar, te vuelve a tomar de la cintura obligándote a girar sobre tus talones para que lo veas a la cara. Aquel movimiento fue tan rápido que casi caes, colocas tus manos en su fuerte pecho y con los ojos muy abiertos lo miras con sorpresa, observas esos hechizantes ojos azules que te derriten, él te mira entre preocupado e hipnotizado por tu mirada. Tu respiración es entrecortada y pesada, sientes que podrías desmayarte y estaba dado por hecho que tus mejillas en ese momento se encontraban del color de tu cabello.

—Eres tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas—

Susurra acariciando tus pómulos con mucha delicadeza. Quizás lo dijo de manera inconsciente o es producto de tu atrofiada mente. Tratas de regular tu respiración al ver como este se acerca a tu labios lentamente, la intención es más que obvia, sin embargo tu mente te pide a gritos que reacciones "¡Esta mal!" dice una y otra vez "Es un hombre comprometido" te repite para que te alejes, sabes que es cierto y te separas con brusquedad.

—Le ruego mi señor no volver a hacer eso —No pudiste evitarlo y algunas lágrimas traicioneras resbalan por tus mejillas, diriges tu mirada hacia otro lugar, no quieres que te vea rota, así es como te sientes por dentro, como un juguete olvidado y dejado en la maleza.

—Tauriel, yo…— Trata de reprochar tu comportamiento y se acerca a ti, más sin embargo lo interrumpes retrocediendo ante su tacto.

—Discúlpeme mi príncipe, pero es algo impropio— Limpias tus mejillas alejándote de él, no quieres verlo. Te sientes fatal y lo mejor para tus sentimientos es huir de aquel lugar.

Sabes que es lo mejor, debes de mantenerte al margen de la situación, ya no eres una pequeña elfo.

* * *

**Notas Bizarras**. Este es un nuevo proyecto que me ronda en la mente desde ya hace unos ayeres, espero que se de su agrado, creo que lo haré un crossover, ya que quiero meter a Arwen y Aragorn en la historia. Espero sus comentarios al respecto. Un saludo y gracias por leer :D!

_Lamento si tengo alguna falta de ortografía, ruego me disculpen._


	2. Festín

**D**isclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen al gran J.R.R. Tolkien y Peter Jackson (Tauriel). Yo solo los tome sin fin de lucro para entretenimiento personal.

**A**utora. Beethlehem (_Elffies en Wattpad, Psychonaut en Foros Dz_)

_Este FanFic se encuentra publicado en **Wattpad** y **FanFiction**, en caso de verlo en otra web les agradecería que me lo comunicaran, gracias (:._

.

.

.

Capitulo 2.- Festín.

.

.

.

Respiras hondamente y das una mirada rápida comprobando que no te sigue, en efecto él no se encuentra detrás de ti más sin embargo no tardaría en estarlo. Pasas las puertas del reino del bosque haciendo caso omiso de los saludos que te dan los guardias de la misma, estas tan absorta en ti que no te percatas la gran celebración que se llevara a cabo.

Grandes mesas llenas de suculentos manjares adornan el fino paisaje donde tonos lilas y azul claro son los destacan la belleza del palacio, las flores más bellas engalanan el lugar en grandes jarrones de porcelana fina y por supuesto el vino élfico que no puede faltar en ninguna fiesta que organice el gran rey Thranduil.

—Tauriel— Escuchas que te llaman, detienes tu andar apresurado para prestarle atención a tu rey —Quiero que estés presente en la fiesta de hoy— Te dice con una cálida sonrisa, como si la plática que habían tenido al comenzar el día nunca hubiera pasado.

—Por supuesto— Haces una reverencia queriendo escapar hacia tus aposentos, no obstante te detiene con su voz antes de que te marches.

—No quiero que vengas con tu uniforme— Como si hubiera leído tu mente al cuestionarte que ponerte, te respondió. —Eres mi capitana, pero esta noche quiero que vengas como mi acompañante— Sus palabras te han sorprendido que tu ceja se arquea ante la impresión. Te mira sabiendo que tenías la duda rondando en la mente y aclarando prosigue. —Eres como mi hija— Relajas tu cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras. —Y no quiero que andes sola por ahí—

Oh más bien te quería tener vigilada de cerca para que no estuvieras con él.

—Claro que si mi señor, para mí sería un honor —

Haces una reverencia dispuesta a marcharte, pero vuelve a detenerte con sus palabras, obligando a una de sus siervas a ayudarte a vestirte de acuerdo a la ocasión y por si fuera poco escogiendo de manera anticipada que es lo que llevarías puesto. No podías negarte, era tu rey y tenías que hacer lo que te pidiera, aun así el vestido era hermoso y mejor de lo que tenías en mente.

.

.

.

Idun, la elfo que te estaba ayudando a estar presentable, era muy agradable y te contaba de sus aventuras en el castillo, para ti era cómico escucharla, ya que tu convivencia con las demás elfas era nula debido a tu alto puesto y que había mas elfos en la guardia real. Ayudaba a olvidarte por un momento de tu melancolía.

Observas tu reflejo una y otra vez en el espejo, sabes que no eres fea, pero vives siempre al cien que nunca te das tiempo a ti misma. Sonríes y agradeces a Idun la manera tan linda en que te maquillo, muy natural, nada cargado. Tus labios se veían aún más carnosos por el color coral que este adornaba los mismos y el vestido azul pastel resaltaba tu blanquecina piel. Tenía muchos detalles celestes y grises en el corsé que resaltaba tu esbelta figura. Lo que más llamaba la atención eran las pequeñas piedras preciosas en las mangas largas y pegadas, eran hermosas y la falda lisa con pequeños bordados al final de la misma. Dabas gracias que Thranduil tuviera tan buen gusto, porque te veías espectacular.

—Falta esto— Te dijo Idun colocándote un collar blanco en forma de hojas celestes, una tiara del mismo color en tu suelto cabello rojo adornaba el mismo.

—No puedo llevar la tiara— Replicas, más sin embargo ella te detenido diciendo que son órdenes del rey. No te queda otra más que obedecer. Te incomoda un poco, ya que tú no eras de la realeza, solo una simple plebeya, pero lo harías recordando que eras acompañante del rey.

.

.

.

Llegas al palacio después de que un guardia paso a tus aposentos por ti, antes de entrar al salón principal te encuentras con tu rey en la entrada extendiendo su mano para que lo acompañaras. Te alaga diciendo lo bien que te va ese color y que te queda perfecto el vestido (que combina con la ropa de él), agradeces tratando de no incomodarte por las miradas de los demás elfos, algunas son con desdén, otras sorprendidas y por un momento creíste que algunas eran lujuriosas por lo cual decidiste deshacerte rápido de esa idea.

Durante largo tiempo estas paseándote del brazo de Thranduil el cual saluda a varios de sus invitados importantes y presentándote como su capitana, recibes muchos halagos de los mismos los cuales te sonrojan.

Al parecer el vino se te está subiendo un poco, ya que haz reído en varias ocasiones con él de algunos comentarios que susurra acerca de otros elfos en tu oído, más bien a ambos les está comenzando a subir el vino su ánimo. Te sentías tan cómoda platicando con la hija el maestro Elrond, Arwen que ni si quiera recordabas por qué llorabas hace unas horas. Para ti era admirable que es lo que había hecho por amor y cuando le preguntaste donde se encontraba su esposo ella con una sonrisa te tomo de la mano, se excusaron de los demás asistentes en la mesa y te llevo hacia donde se encontraba.

—Él es muy agradable —Te decía mientras se abrían paso entre la gente. —Estoy segura que se llevaran bien —Su sonrisa es cálida piensas y asistes feliz, nunca te habías sentido tan cómoda en una fiesta, ya que no eras muy social. Sin embargo ella, a pesar de ser ahora una reina te había tratado como su igual.

Tu sonrisa se borra al ver al hombre que se encuentra junto el ahora conocido esposo de Arwen.

—Aragorn, querido— Llama su atención la morena a su esposo. —Me gustaría presentarte a Tauriel, es capitana de la guardia real— Los presenta con una sonrisa y tu después de unos segundos reaccionas haciendo una reverencia.

—Es un gusto Tauriel— Te toca el hombro y te dice que no hay necesidad de la reverencia con una sonrisa que tú correspondes. —Eh escuchado muchas cosas maravillosas sobre ti— Dijo palmeando el hombro de Legolas con complicidad a lo que ambos ríen. El "¿Qué clase de cosas?" se formula en tu mente, pero te interrumpe un rubio, que por el momento no querías ver, diciendo a ambos reyes de Gondor que los excusaran y que en un momento volverían con ellos, ambos sonríen dejándolos solos.

Un silencio incomodo, casi sepulcral hace intermedio entre ambos, era muy notorio que no querías estar ahí, no tenías ganas de verlo, pero el quería una explicación de tu comportamiento hace unas horas y tu tenías que dársela. Tomándote delicadamente del brazo te conduce a uno de los balcones alejados del bullicio, para poder hablar. La luna hace gala de aparición, brillando esplendida esa noche de otoño en el cielo adornada con miles de estrellas a su alrededor.

—Te vez tan hermosa— Rompe el silencio acariciando una de tus mejillas, tu volteas el rostro ante su tacto retrocediendo unos pasos.

—Le he dicho a mi señor que no haga eso— Aprietas los puños para contener las lágrimas que se forman en tus ojos.

Toma tu rostro y con la mirada endurecida te pide una explicación. Tratas de oponer resistencia cuando te toma de la cintura arrinconándote en la parte oscura del balcón. Coloca su frente sobre la tuya y las lágrimas que tanto luchabas por que se mantuvieran en tus verdes ojos se escapan. Inclina un poco tu rostro para colocar sus labios tu oreja derecha, dando pequeños besos en la misma.

—_Melanyel,_ _litzen medei_— Susurra en tu puntiaguda oreja y tu volteas el rostro de maneras rápida al escuchar aquello entre feliz y sorprendida. No puedes más y te acercas a sus labios, con la obvia intención rosas sus labios, pero alguien que esta desde el umbral interrumpe el momento…

.

.

.

* * *

_Melanyel,_ _litzen medei: Te amo en élfico._

* * *

**N**otas** B**izarras: Realmente no quería continuar este Fic debido a que los primeros meses no tuvo nada de apoyo, pero gracias a ustedes lo continuo. Lamento si no contesto Reviews, lo haré por MP, gracias por leer, hasta la próxima.

_Lamento si tiene alguna falta ortográfica, a veces se me pasan por mas que lo reviso. _

Namarie ~

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado al amor de mi vida 3 Alberto.**_


End file.
